Ragnarok Hearts
by The Pride
Summary: An assassin from Morroc flung out of her world, a boy seperated from his friends, the worlds of Ragnarok online and KH combine...
1. Chapter 1

Meh, new story. Maybe I'll stick with this one…

This one kinda mixes the worlds of Kingdom Hearts and Ragnarok online, with one of the characters coming from Rune Midguard. It's going to follow the same worlds (with the exception of a few more) as the manga, mainly because there are a lot less and I don't have much time to write at all anymore.

NOTE: The names of the random assassins are FICTIONAL. I don't know who could possibly have these names and I'm sure they don't want random people whispering them. These names are mainly Turkish, with their meanings I tried to somewhat tie with their personalities. I'm sorry if I get any meanings wrong (like if I thought a name meant "light" but really meant "bitch") but if I do, then please feel free to correct me XD.

Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Ragnarok online. For more information on the characters and their classes, visit their sites.

Ok, I think that's it. On with the story :D

………………………………………..

"_Sir!" cried a desperate girl, the feminine voice echoing off the stone walls of the tomb. The young woman ran into the main chamber, clad in assassin clothing and holding a bloody comrade in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears and her clothes stained with blood._

"_Acelya, what's going on here!" a surprised man rose from his seat at the opposite end of the room, pacing toward the sobbing girl._

"_Sir…" The girl sniffed, "Cansu…she's…"_

_Acelya was sobbing uncontrollably now, clenching tighter on her comrade. The man's eyes widened in shock as he kneeled down._

_His love was dead, her eyes open and blank, staring up at the ceiling._

_Acelya let go of the dead Cansu and walked quickly to the other side of the room, her hands covering her face. The man held is dead love's body closely, his raven black hair covering his pale white eyes._

"_Who did this?" he whispered as Acelya's sobs quieted. _

_Turning her head around, her eyes were still wide with fear._

"_That's the scary thing…" she said, there was a tone in her voice that made her seem…possessed. Her hands clutched to her chest as she quietly stared back at her superior._

"_Tell me!" the man cried, grasping Cansu tightly._

"_It was…" she paused, taking something from her pocket, her eyes never straying, "It was **her**."_

_From her pocket she drew a small knife, a kunai to be exact, with a design of the night bird etched into the middle, and tossed it on the ground toward him. His hand shaked as he reached for the murder weapon, taking a grasp of the bandaged handle. Rising it to his eyes, they suddenly started to draw tears as his fist clenched in anger. _

**_Aysu…_**

"_Kill her," he said, holding back all the anger in his voice. Acelya blinked in surprise, another tear glistening down her cheek._

"_Sir, she's the highest of our group…" she replied, but was cut off by her boss's now booming voice._

"_**Kill her**."_

_Acelya drew her breath in sharp in shock. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her hands from her chest and let them brush the dirt off her clothes._

"_Yes, sir."_

_As she left, the dark haired man stared down at his beloved and closed his eyes, his hand cupping her cheek._

_Cansu…water of life…I will avenge your death._

……………………………………………

It was another hot morning in Morroc as the sun blazed down upon the desert city. Yellow stone buildings blended well with the sand and cobblestone that laid everywhere across the town. Within a small apartment, an open window let the sun sine brightly in, a very gentle breeze playing into the room.

In the room slept a girl, no more than fifteen, with the covers bunched up at the bottom of the bed and the pillow on the floor. She had red-pink hair that went down to the small of her back with bangs that hanged over her eyes. As she laid, the sun's light had begun to wake her up in a slow…painful way. She made no attempt to pull the covers over her face, she had tried that too many times. Slowly and wearily, she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

_I really need to get away from this sun. Maybe staying at the clan building wasn't such a bad idea…_ she thought to herself as she stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room to her small wooden dresser to take out her work clothes. A pair of thigh high purple stockings, shoes with bandages that crossed up to the ankle, arm and shoulder guards, and a small shirt that crossed at the front and had a long, ripped back that dangled to her knees. Her midriff was covered with white bandages that wrapped around her lower torso so that the back of her shirt did exaggerated ruffles. Grabbing a flu mask and going into the wash room, she dipped her hands into a bowl of fresh, cold water and splashed it on her face.

_So cool…_ she thought to herself, her eyes still closed, soaking in the comfort of the cold water on her dry skin. Walking back into her room, she put on her flu mask and made a few adjustments to the bandages wrapped around her.

_We really need to change this uniform,_ she thought while she was loosening a bandage, _Can't really walk around town looking like this…_

Brushing her fingers through her hair once, she made for the door. It was another regular day, and it was mind-numbingly boring. Her clan, the Durukan, were one of the most feared clans in all of Rune Midguard, and she got stuck with one of the youngest teams, given small jobs and running errands. She knew that she was the best in her squad, and she'd been hoping for a promotion to a higher status of assassin. Just last night, she had to take out a few Ekber clan members that were wandering into the city.

_Things are just too simple…_ she thought as she reached for the door knob when suddenly it had turned itself and her friend, Acelya, ran straight into her.

"Aysu!" she cried. She had caught her friend in such a shock that Aysu had fallen back. Acelya shut the door behind her hard and turned to her friend to help her up.

"Acelya, what the hell are you doing?" Aysu barked as she took Acelya's hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Aysu, but we don't have much time," she breathed heavily, a hand at her chest and the other holding a scrap of paper which she handed shakily to Aysu. She took the paper calmly and read it, her eyes scanning quickly across the small piece of yellowed parchment.

"Cansu's at the clock tower?" Aysu said, raising an eyebrow as she reread the assignment that was signed by the clan boss, Demir. Demir was a very mysterious man, never letting his emotions go past his raven black bangs.

"She was on a mission and she hasn't returned," Acelya explained, regaining her breath, "And you know how Demir gets when Cansu's not in sight."

"Yes…" Aysu agreed softly, "But the Clock Tower is all the way in Al De Baran, it'll take us forever to get there."

Acelya smiled mischievously and pulled out a card, "Not without this."

"What is it?"

"A card, stupid. It let's me be able to teleport," the cheerful girl smiled brightly. No matter what it was, Acelya was always able to surprise her partner.

"Well, let's get going," Aysu said eagerly.

This was it, the mission that would raise her ranking. She'd be able to do actual missions now that she would be the one to bring back the clan leader's most loved associate.

As Acelya opened the portal and watched her friend walk in. Her smile weaned and her eyes softened.

_I'm so sorry._

………………………………………..

In a flash of blue light, the two assasins appeared in one of Rune Midguard's most feared dungeons: The Clock Tower. The sounds of ticking clocks echoed off the metal walls and stone floor. The place was very dimly lit, and the atmosphere attracted a lot of strage…things.

"Ok," Acelya said shakily as she looked around, "From what Demir told me, Cansu was assigned to be not too far from where we are."

Aysu blinked and looked around as her eyes adjusted from the blight sun that she was so used to see every day, to the cold, dead air of the Clock Tower. She suddenly felt a gloved grip on her left hand as Acelya took her hand and lead her.

"Let's go," she flashed a strained smile. What was with her?

"What was Cansu's assignment?" Aysu asked as she was lead into a large corridor, pillars scattered across the room.

"Uh….well….there were some…" Acelya started to say as she let go of Aysu's hand and walked a few paces forward, hands clenched to her chest as if she was pondering. There was a sudden creak nearby as the sound of a gear jammed within the thin metal walls, both girls jumped.

"Acelya…" Aysu said, now sensing something that really didn't feel right. Her stomach churned as she looked down at the ground. A smell had befell the room almost bad enough for her to hurl. She heard Acelya's feet run on the stone tile as she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Aysu had breathed too much in and couldn't help but start coughing. Over again, the rib-racking coughs went for a few seconds until Aysu could catch her breath. She turned to where Acelya was, she was gone.

_She didn't…_ Aysu thought, her heart pumping fast, _why that little…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by another fit of coughing as she tried to keep her breath at the same time.

"What is…" she gasped and tried to calm her lungs. There was another bang in the tower, only much louder. Aysu's head swung around, hair whipping in front of her face, as she saw a dim silhouette of a black figure that was inching slowly toward her. It was a floating ball, with two hooks at the top and one at the bottom, they were tinged with bright purple and its eyes were a glowing yellow-white color. Aysu took a sharp breath and a small scream escaped her lips. What _was_ this thing? She had seen many frightful things in life, but _this?_ With little black figures with yellow eyes popping up around the floating ball, she had to admit, this scared the living hell out of her. As they inched closer, Aysu drew out her katars, the blades reflecting the little firelight that the torches gave off.

The gas came back, and this time she took such a sharp breath it knocked the wind out of her, bringing her to her feet. She dropped her weapons and stared down at the floor. The gas was draining her energy, she could feel it. Staring down at the ground, she saw a keyhole. It was large in size, but it went straight through the floor. She had no idea where it lead or what it opened, but it had a strange energy coming from it that she couldn't help but place her hand upon it…

A bright white light shone from under her and the black creatures backed off, cowering into the shadows. Aysu kept her hands on the keyhole, the light it was giving off started to make the gas that was intoxicating the room visible ever so slightly. Aysu's eyes started to blur as a great weight was lifted from her body. She was no longer in the Clock Tower, and, and she feared in her last bits of consciousness, not even in Rune Midguard at all. The light kept blazing as her eyes closed, letting the darkness of her mind take over.

End note: There you have it, the first chapter. Seriously, if I spelled any of the towns incorrectly (cause I'm using my good old memory here) do tell me, and I'll get right on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The first actual chapter of the story. :D

If you're truly confused about anything in the story, do leave a comment and I'll answer it in the next chapter (also leave a comment just to keep me going).

On with the story.

"_I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"_Riku…"_

_The darkness overcame me as I struggled to reach my friend, my hand grasping only thin air._

_Ri…ku…_

_My last thoughts were blinded as a light broke through the darkness that eclipsed me and my friend. A blade in a shape of a key appeared in my hand._

_**Keyblade…**_

_As I gawked at the weapon for a short time, Kairi popped back into my mind as I raced off to find her, only to have her fly weightless through my body when I had entered the secret place._

_As I was thrown out, I was on an island of sand floating in the harsh wind that invaded my home. Along came with it was the monster I saw in my very dream._

_Those dreams…I always thought they meant nothing, but all I was doing was shaking them off, blocking them from my mind._

_But I knew they were there._

_And they were **real**, I knew it!_

_As if I could call that a fortunate thing, though…_

_The black darkside kept calling the darkness, the black orbs falling from the sky right towards me. I used my newfound weapon to attack the monster and try to avoid the meteors of darkness falling on my spiky head._

_Once I had finished the creature, the wind kicked up harder and the monster was sucked into a black void that Riku was standing under when he first disappeared. I clung to my home, on a last scrap of wood that stuck from the ground. It was no use, I was sucked in, leaving what was left of my islands to an adventure that I would remember for the rest of my life._

……………………….

"My head…" Aysu moaned, feeling hard cobblestone under her (and the swollen spot on her head). She reached back under her hair and rubbed the lump that caused her a racking head ache.

_Need to get some ice for that later,_ she thought, finally opening her eyes and sitting up. She paused for a moment, looking around her.

_I…don't think I'm in Morroc anymore… _she thought to herself, a hand still cradling the wounded spot on her head. Around her were luminescent colored lights and purple walls that had red drapes nailed into them. In the corner was a golden fountain of two dogs, and on the other side were stairs that led up to an abandoned apartment that seemed very…well…abandoned.

There she sat, in the middle of this district, scratching the back of her head like a retard and wondering where the hell she ended up.

_Geffen?...No, it's not as lit,_ she scanned the list of every place she had been in her world, but none fit the characteristics of this, _Lutie? Ack, no, it's Christmas all year round over there…_

She just couldn't figure it out. After five minutes of sitting and gawking, she finally stood up and walked up the stairs past the abandoned apartment. From there she walked through a bigger district with a Gizmo Shop and fountain that had a strange energy admitting from its tiled background. After taking care of some rude little black shadows, she had walked into the 1st district.

"This place keeps getting stranger and stranger…" she thought, walking to the front of the area, her eyes scanning the shops that crowded it. Suddenly taking her from her thoughts, the main doors behind her slammed open and shut. Quickly turning around, she saw a duck and a dog, clad in warrior-type clothing, walking her way.

They were a silent duo, keeping close together along with their yellow dog. Aysu calmed herself quickly as she stepped aside and let the two pass without causing too much attention to herself (although it was already hard enough with the clothes she was wearing). They were almost at the small set of steps that led to the Accessory shop with the dog pointed up.

"Look, a star's goin' out!"

Taking in his strange words, Aysu looked up as well to the dark star crowded sky. He was right…

It just vanished.

She had never taken the time to really look up at the sky before, and when she did, she had never seen something like this happen before.

"Come on, let's hurry," the duck said to his companion as they started off again. Aysu kept staring into the night sky until a barking voice interrupted her.

"Hey!"

Snapped from her thoughts, she looked up at the Accessory shop where a middle-aged man stood with a broom in his hands, having just finished sweeping the front of his shop.

"You look like you're lost, kid," he called, "And I'm positive that you're not from around here, right?"

Aysu stared blanking back at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Then come inside, I'll bet you're hungry," he replied, opening the door to his shop, keeping it open. Aysu blinked stupidly, then ran up into the store, closing the door behind her. Taking a quick look around, the store was small on the inside, with two couches set up in the back and warm lighting, the place was quite cozy. Aysu's train of thought broke when an apple was tossed to her. With quick reflexes, she caught it and looked down at the small fruit in her hands.

"I had a kid walk in here not too long ago that looked lost as well," he said, leaning on the wall behind him, closing his eyes. Aysu took a hungry bite at the apple and walked up to the counter.

"Where am I?" she asked simply after chewing, then taking another bite.

"Traverse Town," he replied blankly, opening an eye.

Aysu paused after a bite, "Then…what is this place?"

The man opened his other eye and stared at the ceiling, "You were thrown out of your world, probably. You may not have known it, but there are a million worlds out

there, each star countin' as one. Lately…they've been goin' out, and you know what that means."

"They're going somewhere else?" Aysu asked stupidly.

"No!" the man replied, loosing patience with this foreigner, "They're being destroyed somehow."

The information took a few seconds to sink in, and Aysu's eyes focused on the floor in front of her.

"Then Midgard is…" she said solemnly.

"Probably gone by now," the stranger finished, not seeming to give a damn.

"What can I do!" Aysu snapped, pounding both hands on the counter and staring up at the middle aged man, who didn't flinch a bit.

"Nothing you _can_ do," he replied. Aysu's angry eyes softened to sadness as she lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled," she said, taking a step back.

"No problem," he replied, and stood up straight, "I'm Cid, by the way."

"I'm Aysu," she added blankly, "And I thank you for your help."

Leaving the half-eaten apple on the counter, she turned her heel and walked to the door until Cid caught her attention again.

"Walk around town and look for a man named Leon," he informed, "If you're real set on knowing what's goin' on, talk to him."

Aysu stood at the doorway with a hand on the knob and smiled, "Thanks."

Opening the door, she walked back outside to this strange new place she had befallen.

_I gotta find this Leon character,_ she thought, closing the door behind her, _I need to get back to my world somehow…if it's even still there._

Her thoughts broke away as she turned to face the district. Right by her were two strangers, one clad in black with dark brown hair and a scar between his eyes, the younger other wearing red with a jacked and yellow boots. The one in red looked worn out, wielding a large key-like weapon, the other was holding his gunblade and keeping a blank stare. Aysu stood still, eyes shifting from one to the other as they stared at her strangely.

_Alright…_ she thought, _Might've walked into something I shouldn't have…_

The man in black spoke, "Get out of here."

"Are you Leon?" Aysu asked without thinking. The boy with the key stared at her quizzically.

"Yes," Leon replied, then stared at her clothing, "Does someone want me dead?"

"No," she replied, and walked in between the two, "Before you kill this kid, I want to ask you a few questions."

"What!" the boy she stood in front of blurted.

"I'm not going to kill him," Leon replied, a hint of anger in his voice, "Run off, you can find me later."

"This can't wait."

"Yes, it can."

"I won't let you lay a hand on this boy until you answer my questions."

"Look, you little punk, you can go play ninja somewhere else, but right now, this is important business."

Aysu glared at Leon, her hand slowly reaching to a back pocket for a red gemstone. They were easy to break, and its venomous powder would mix into a small range of the air.

"Don't make me use force…" Aysu warned. Leon had been watching her hand and gripped his gunblade tightly.

He didn't give a reply. With his weapon ready to slice, Leon lunged forward, eyes narrowed. Aysu quickly threw the red gemstone on the ground in front of her.

"Venom Dust!"

Purple smoke surrounded the area in front of her as Leon skidded to a stop. Aysu adjusted the flu mask over her mouth and ran through the smoke, katars ready. But Leon was more experienced than her, when he stopped in front of the smoke, he had readied a fire spell. As Aysu charged through the venomous smoke, a ball of fire was speeding towards her.

Quickly dodging to the right, she watched as the ball of flames hit the ground behind her, amazed.

"Never look away from your enemy" said the cool voice of Leon as Aysu turned around and saw the blunt end of the gunblade coming towards her.

And darkness took.


End file.
